Seismic motion is a phenomenon in which waves, that is, seismic waves due to a shock generated by rapid diastrophism in the earth reach the surface of the earth and shake the ground, and scientifically, it may be defined as “shaking of the earth due to seismic waves traveling from an elastic energy source”. The magnitude of seismic motion is various from seismic motion with a very small magnitude that is detected only by a sensitive seismograph to large-scaled seismic motion that causes great damage to a huge area. There are thousands of seismic motions that are generated everyday all over the world in the earth and most seismic motion is generated by great power inside the earth that has acted on continental drift, submarine expansion, formation of mountain ranges for a long period of time.
When seismic motion is generated, not only structures including industrial facilities are damaged, but also loss of life may accompany. The degree of damage due to seismic motion may depend on the magnitude of the seismic motion and the distance from the location where the earthquake has been generated (the seismic center). This is because seismic motion shows a characteristic that the longer the distance from the location where the seismic motion is generated, the more the energy of the seismic motion attenuates and weakens. Accordingly, when seismic motion is generated, it is very important to accurately determine the seismic motion, find out the magnitude of the generated seismic motion, and quickly give warning of generation the seismic motion in terms of preparing against earthquake damage over a huge area and loss of life.
On the other hand, seismic motion sensors for sensing seismic motion are expensive products, are large in size, and require high technology, so they are installed and fixed at designated places or institutions. Further, it is a general system to analyze information collected from the sensors and one-sidedly inform the result of sensing seismic motion to the people. Further, the information or countermeasures that are provided to the people after seismic motion is sensed are simple warning of generation of the seismic motion or standardized information, so the usability of an alarm is low. Therefore, there is a need for a common type of seismic motion sensor that is installed at facilities, etc. that the people usually live around and can access, and can quickly sense seismic motion and automatically control corresponding risk factors. Further, it would be required to popularize an earthquake response system that can provide countermeasures that are varied on the basis of the current location, situation, etc. of a user after sensing seismic motion.
A technology of the background of the present invention has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-0911896.